1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiprocessor system and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a multiprocessor system, there is a technique in which a task is migrated between processors to control a load balance of a processor group in order to improve processing efficiency or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-235229, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-216058, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-235228).
Generally, however, when a task running on one processor is to be migrated to another processor, the task is temporarily suspended and migrated in a suspended state. At the time of task migration, the task and reception of an interrupt associated with the task are similarly handled. Therefore, when a task having an interrupt handler is migrated to another core, reception of interrupts is disabled. At this time, if an interrupt to be captured by the task during task migration occurs, the processor cannot capture the interrupt because reception of the interrupt is disabled. Therefore, there has been a problem that when a task having an interrupt handler is running, the task cannot be migrated.